Gods And Monsters
by gaskarth-wolf
Summary: A gladiatrix enters the House of Batiatus and soon finds herself falling for a gladiator who is seemingly unavailable... She speaks highly of herself, though doesn't truly believe herself to be above anyone - no matter he status.
1. Chapter One

Out of all men and women, only a few are chosen to be slaves. Only a few can become gladiators, and even less women can become gladiatrices. A gladiator is a man who can fight upon sands, spill blood. But a gladiator fit to be a god is bestowed upon the sands with such praise from those around them, they fight to gain more.

A gladiatrix has to work harder to be better, faster and stronger than men. She has to build herself up, both psychically, emotionally and mentally. She must not flinch at the sight of blood, she must disobey the calling of a fight. She must be worthy and must stand tall in order to appeal to those around her.

Yet, it is far more easier to not show care, to not give weight to an arena with you name - Yet this one gladiatrix does.

Her name is Alexandria, although a seemingly simple name she is anything but.

"And what do they call you, gladiatrix?" Quintus Batiatus questioned, looking over the women dress in armor - buckles and belts along her body.

"Alexandria... Some may know me as Lady Lex - Defender of Man. I have many of names given to me by many people." She stated, speaking highly of herself. Batiatus chuckled, turning his head to see Lucretia coming up to look her over.

"Did you give yourself that title?"

"My name means such."

Batiatus turned to her owner, sighing quietly. "How much?" He assumed the price would be high, but was fairly shocked when her owner have him a fair price. He paid it and smiled at the gladiatrix.

"Why was he so quick to sell you off?"

"He says I'm more trouble than I'm worth... I have no respect for those around me." Alexandria spoke honestly, watching Lucretia nod with a smile as Batiatus shook his head.

"You'll go down to the cells and make yourself known to your new home."

"Yes, Dominus." Alexandria replied, bowing as she began to settle right in. Two guards leading her down to where she would make her new life.

Many of the men roared with calls and vulgar comments towards her as she walked, the guards showing her the cell. She glanced around it before hearing the guards tell her they'll be down the ways.

She moved around her blanket, trying to put it into a good position before she removed her large coat and set it across her "bed" and began removing armor, hanging it on hooks that were put in her cell as to not be mixed up with the gladiator armor.

She closed her cell door slightly as she exited, having some of the heavy weight off her but still had a few things to make her still known to be a gladiatrix. Lex walked between the cells and continued to ignore the few men calling out to her.

She found herself stopping at a brunette man's cell. "Do they call to women all day?"

The man turned around, seeing her watching him. "Yes."

"Perhaps they should tend to each others cocks before I put sword where mouth or cunt would be." She said harshly, much to the man's dismay.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I could question of you the same."

"Agron." He said to her, smiling gently as he reached out his hand through the cell door. Lex wrapped her right hand around his wrist as he did the same for her and they made eye contact.

"Lex." She told him in reply, before drawing her hand back. "Have you any idea where I could find water?"

"There is wine and wine." Agron told her with a shrug before gesturing to the end of the gate. "Try and ask the guards, I've been working them up for several days since my arrival."

Lex nodded at his words as she glanced over the dreadlocks in his hair. The guards began coming towards her and she sighed. "I must be going, these pricks might think me bait." She said with a dry laugh, shaking her head as the guards stood beside her.

They led her back up to the main part of the house, showing her a place to bathe. "Why must I do this, Domina?" Lex asked, her brows furrowed as the woman watched her stare at the steaming water as if it were poison.

"To prepare yourself for a show."

"A show?"

"To let everyone know your face inside the arena, you'll be presented clean so blood, dirt and sweat will coat your body. Sweat will be sold." Domina replied, watching Lex nod with a unsure look on her face.

"I'm not use to bathing with such fine items... Forgive me, Domina." Lex said, shaking her head as she looked up.

"It is quite alright, when you are dome the slaves will bring up your things and help you get ready."

Lex nodded as she took off her remaining clothing items as Lucretia left, two body slaves stood near the water as she walked in, obvious care had been taken to each hair that was not present on her body.

Lex enjoyed herself as the other slaves smoothed their hands over her body, she chuckled deeply as one ran their hands over her breasts and down her cunt. They spent more time in the water than previously planned, Lex getting dressed as she was coming off and orgasmic high from some pleasure she sought out with the body slaves.

She buckled on her armor, and left most of it off before going down to the gates of the arena. "Welcome, citizens!" Batiatus began, introducing who would be inside the arena.

"There is a newcomer inside the arena on this day, upon the sands we have a gladiatrix!"

Lex smiled to herself as she stood beside gladiators, grazing her body with their eyes as the gates opened. The crowd roared with cheering and clapping as the gladiatrix and gladiators found themselves on the opens sands.

_Let the games begin. _


	2. Chapter Two

Lex laughed and grinned brightly as people cheered before other men were released into the arena; released to their deaths. Lex watched as the gladiators behind her moved in front of her.

One she knew by the name of Spartacus. "What brings a woman to the sands?" A large man with tanned skin and spiky hair asked.

"To fight."

"Prove it." He told her, slashing at a man who came near him.

Lex snarled, her head moving slightly towards him. "Move out of my way." She was quick as she launched herself at a short man, slicing at his chest as he fell - blood spilling as the crowd cheered.

Another came up behind her, attempting to plunge their sword through her shoulder to only move it through the air and have it drop, Lex cut his biceps then put her sword through his forehead, pulling it out quickly as not to drag anything out with it. She cackled and noticed the man was dead before he hit the ground. The tanned man seemed to be having issues knocking another man down, Lex struck the side of the man's head, leaving room for the tanned man to attack him.

Spartacus was having no trouble slaying the men who came at him, and before they knew it - everyone who wasn't still standing, was dead. The crowd had previously erupted with cheers and screams of praise. The ones still standing were given a moment to relish in the praise before they left the arena, moving to clean themselves.

Lex had once again become dirty, enjoying the feeling of blood and dirt across her skin as she walked to her cell. She passed the tanned man before she stopped, her feet pressing into the sand below them. She gave a slight glance over her shoulder. "Give me your name."

"Crixus." He told her confidently.

Lex nodded before facing forward, going to walk as she spoke. "I am Alexandria."

"Your name means Defender of Man..." Crixus told her, watching her nod as she slowed a bit. "I need no one to defend me."

Lex only laughed, walking from the point at which she stood. "Prove it!" She yelled to him, retreating back to her cell. She saw Agron on the way and smiled at him.

"Agron." She said with a nod, letting him know she was there.

"Lex." He replied, giving her a nod as well. They didn't say anything else as Lex left to finish walking to her cell, removing her armor after she closed her door. She pulled the sheets hanging around her cell down to keep any prying eyes out as she removed all her clothing, using the bucket of water supplied to her to wash some blood and dirt off.

She then put back on her clothes and put the sheets back up, hearing call for a meal she exited her cell and went to eat. She got a bowl and sat down, having Agron sit beside her before she smiled gently at him. She ate quickly, not seeing any reason to not.

"I heard the cheers." Agron told her, eating some food.

"It was hard not to, friend." Lex told him, a confident smirk on her face.

"The praise was louder than when I'm upon the sands, than when Spartacus or Crixus alone are out there." He explained, watching her nod.

"I've already built up a reputation."

"There has been talk, many seem to recognize you from other fights. Lady Lex... Defender of Man." Agron told her, letting a smile onto his face.

She looked up and almost gasped, seeing a man she hadn't for many years. She stood and called his name, walking towards him they hugged and clasped hands.

"Piers! I feared you dead!" Lex told him, shaking her head as she looked into his crystal blue eyes and smoothed a finger over his tanned cheek.

"And I, you." He told her honestly, cupping her cheeks with his hands to look her over. He turned her head to examine her lightly tanned skin, her dark brown hair and her brown eyes. "But you seem to have fared well enough. Got a bit of color to those cheeks."

"As did you." Lex told him, smacking his cheek gently before glancing to where Agron sat. Leading him back to her table, she asked him something. "When did you arrive here?"

"Today." He stated. "I haven't met anyone."

"You sound like a lonely man in a whore house." Lex laughed as she sat beside Agron once again and Piers sat next to her.

"Piers, this is Agron - Agron, this is Piers. My brother." She told him with a smile, leaning over to kiss his head.

Agron nodded and shook hands with him, the word "brother" making a sour look strike his face. "Greetings." Agron said, finishing his food before standing. Lex watched him go before she hugged Piers once more.

"Have you any eye for men here?" He asked with a whisper, tilting his head. Lex shrugged. "Have you any women?" He asked her secondly, a smirk crossing his face.

"Not yet." Lex replied. "Have _you_ any women yet?" She questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I still only have eyes for Karissa." He said coldly, his eyes suddenly harsh, his demeanor now changed. Lex nodded.

"Apologies, brother. I did not mean to cause harm." Lex replied, leaving the topic alone. Karissa was Piers' wife, she had been ripped from him with their children. He told her how he came to be here, to pay off debts and to fight as a gladiator to get them back.

Lex could only hope his words rang true, yet something was telling her someone lied to him and he wouldn't be seeing his family anytime soon. She silently feared that of many gladitors and gladitricies alike.

Lex returned to her cell in no time, staring at her feet as she felt a presence in her cell. She glanced up, the familiar face causing a gentle smile to cross her face. "Agron."

"Lex." He said with a nod, sitting beside her. "You've reunited with your brother."

"Yes, I have. After many years." Lex replied, furrowing her brows slightly. "Your mouth lingers on this thought yet mind lingers on another."

"I lost my brother." He stated, looking down. "A little while ago - Not long."

Lex nodded, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. She smiled sadly and nodded as he told her of how he died. Lex then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "You will get vengeance, I promise." Lex told him, the friend she made quickly making her feel something more.

"You have mind to give me that?" Agron asked with a chuckle, shaking his head.

"Yes."

"Then so be it." Agron said as he stood, Lex taking one of his hands in hers as she gently shook it. "Thought will remain in mind until vengeance is sought, and still will remain well after."

"Gratitude." Agron thanked for her sympathy, pulling his rough hand from hers.

"None is needed."


End file.
